Hide and Seek
by Kokoro694
Summary: Songfic. Sakura and Sasuke got in a fight. Kinda just follows Sakura after the break up. SasuSaku


Hi! First Story here. Ok so, this is a songfic for Sakura and Sasuke. The song is called Hide and Seek by Imogen Heap. It'll seem kind of anti-sasusaku but I didn't really think of it that way. Just that I love this song and I wanted to write about this couple.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I do own the story as a whole however. Just not the song, characters, or the show the characters are from.

ENJOY!! And review.

Hide and Seek

_Where are we?_

_What the hell is going on?_

_The dust has only just begun to form_

_Crop circles in the carpet_

_Sinking feeling_

--

Sakura looked around the room where furniture once stood. Thinking about the fight last night. About the way he had yelled, and the soreness of her throat from her own screaming. She thought of the tears that fell from her eyes. She could still see the circles from where the furniture had been.

--

_Spin me round again_

_And rub my eyes,_

_This can't be happening_

_When busy streets amass with people_

_Would stop to hold their heads heavy_

--

She finally gets the full gust of everything that has happened. He left her. This can't be happening to her. To them. What would happen, if everyone felt as she did now? They would all be lost. They wouldn't be able to contain the pain. She broke down and cried.

--

_Hide and Seek_

_Trains and sewing machines_

_All those years,_

_They were here first_

--

She had found love. They had gotten married. She remembered it all too clear. The great deal of work they had put into this wedding. All those years before this tragedy. Those were the years that were here first, before the fight.

--

_Oily marks appear on walls_

_Where pleasure moments hung before the takeover_

_The sweeping insensitivity of this still life_

--

She walked up the stairs and paused. She looked over to where pictures of them once hung. Pictures of all the moments that once made them both smile, but now would just make her cry and him angry. She once knew of love. And now, without it, life had nothing to hold for her.

--

_Hide and Seek_

_Trains and sewing machines (oh, you won't catch me here)_

_Blood and Tears (hearts)_

_They were here first_

--

Yes, she once had her own wedding. It had been perfect. She will never get married again. Her recent break up has left her to decide never to marry again. She doesn't want to go through this all again.

--

_Ohm, what cha say,_

_Ohm, that you only meant well?_

_Well, of course you did_

_Ohm, what cha say,_

_Ohm, that it's all for the best?_

_Of course it is_

_Ohm, what cha say,_

_Ohm, that it's just what we need?_

_You decided this_

_What cha say,_

_Ohm, what did she say?_

--

She met up with him for the first time since the break up. Another fight.

"Why?"

"I only meant well"

"Of course you did."

"It's for the best!"

"Of course it is."

"It's just what we need."

Now, she was angry. "You decided this!?"

Another women came up to him. She grabbed his arm and looked up at him with a curious face. Sakura just turned and walked away. She couldn't stand to see if she was beautiful or not. Though she knew she was.

--

_Ransom notes keep falling from your mouth_

_Mid-sweet talk, newspaper word cut outs_

_(paper word cut outs)_

_Speak no feeling no I don't believe you_

_(I don't believe you)_

_You don't care a bit_

_You don't care a bit_

--

He was speaking words that he knew she'd want to hear. She knew they held no meaning. She doesn't believe him anymore. She doesn't want to hear his voice. The voice that once made her knees feel weak. Sakura hated Sasuke now.

--

_Ransom notes keep falling from your mouth_

_Mid-sweet talk, newspaper word cut outs_

_(Hide and Seek)_

_Speak no feeling no I don't believe you_

_You don't care a bit, you don't care_

_You don't care a bit_

--

Why was he still talking? Why did he insist on trying to make this all go away? Why was he awakening old love? He doesn't care. She knew he didn't. But then again, maybe…

--

_(Hide and Seek)_

_Oh no, you don't care a bit_

_Oh no, you don't care a bit_

_(Hide and Seek)_

_Oh no, you don't care a bit_

_You don't care a bit_

_You don't care a bit_

--

She still loves him. He doesn't care. He needs to stop talking. She's falling for him again. He doesn't care.

Welp, there you go. Nothing special. Just a short little thing that isn't really all that good. Well, Review please!!


End file.
